


Réalité ou fiction?

by Clopayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Français | French, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clopayne/pseuds/Clopayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall lit des fanfictions pour son plaisir sexuel personnel. Un soir, l'une d'entre elles lui éveille du déjà vu. C'est alors que les événements déboulent et que la réalité croise la fiction. (C'est de la porn... simplement...loll)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réalité ou fiction?

**Author's Note:**

> Mes Niall feels sont dans le plafond depuis que j'ai vu One direction en show à Toronto la fin de semaine passée. Le problème, c'est que j'ai des Ziam feels en permanence. On fait quoi alors avec tout ça? Ben on mélange le tout et on en profite!! 
> 
> Bonne Lecture!

Niall s'ennuyait à mourir. Seul, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il était étendu sur son lit et regardait le plafond. Il était rare qu'il s'emmerdait à ce point, étant un garçon enjoué qui trouvait toujours quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps. Mais à ce moment, tout le monde était occupé et il se retrouvait seul. Il avait préalablement ouvert la télévision, mais rien ne l'intéressait. Le seul sport qui y était présenté était la course automobile et il n'était vraiment pas fan. Il avait alors tweeté un peu, histoire de se désennuyé, mais les fans répondaient toujours les mêmes choses et il en devenait rapidement blasé. Il s'était donc retrouvé sur le dos à regarder le plafond, en manque d'idées pour s'occuper. Tout à coup il repensa à quelque chose qu'il avait découvert voilà quelques temps. En se promenant sur tumblr un soir, espionnant les fans, il était tombé sur une fanfiction le mettant en vedette. Curieux, il avait cliqué dessus et s'était retrouvé sur un site contenant une quantité phénoménale de fanfictions sur eux cinq. Il s'était alors mis à naviguer de pages en pages, curieux de voir ce que les fans pouvaient inventer à leur sujet. Il s'était vite rendu compte que certaines fics étaient beaucoup trop intenses pour lui (il mourait même dans certaines!) et que plusieurs étaient simplement une raison pour décrire des actes sexuels entre eux. Mais vu que Niall était un garçon ouvert d'esprit et curieux de nature, il avait lu une fic le représentant dans une histoire avec une fille. Bien sûr, dans la fic, il y avait du sexe et en lisant, Niall s'était retrouvé avec une érection sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. C'était après avoir terminé de lire qu'il s'en aperçu et dû faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Par la suite, il prit l'habitude de se promener sur le site et de trouver des fics le mettant en vedette. Il se faisait ensuite une liste à lire de celles qui l'intéressaient et quand il avait un peu de temps à perdre, il s'installait confortablement, en lisait une et se masturbait par la suite. C'était un peu comme regarder de la porn, mais avec plus de consistance et d'histoire. Niall aimait bien ce côté qui prenait du temps et qui faisait monter en lui le désir et l'impatience du moment où enfin, son lui virtuel allait avoir du sexe et que lui-même par la suite s'en retrouverait récompenser. Peut-être était-ce un peu étrange et peut-être avait-il garder cette petite habitude secrète vis-à-vis des autres pour ne pas se faire juger. Mais Niall ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait trouver un réel plaisir sexuel dans ses lectures. 

Alors à ce moment, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il était aussi bien de se trouver une bonne histoire à lire qui lui permettrait de se faire plaisir et d'aller dormir complètement relaxe. Il s'installa donc confortablement sur son lit, les oreillers remontés contre le mur, son portable sur les genoux. Il portait déjà des pantalons ouatés et une camisole tellement ouverte que ses flancs étaient complètement à découvert. Il s'assura d'avoir tout à portée de main, lubrifiant, papier mouchoir, ouvrit son portable et alla dans sa liste de fanfics à lire. Malheureusement, aucune ne lui tentait réellement. Il les ouvrait une après l'autre, mais aucune ne l'accrochait à ce moment précis. Il décida donc de retourner sur le site et de rechercher d'autres fics. Il alla dans le tag de son nom et se mit à lire rapidement les résumés. Maintenant qu'il avait dans l'idée quoi faire pour passer sa soirée, il était pressé de trouver l'histoire idéale. Il descendait dans les pages, passant de l'une à la suivante, en quête de la fic parfaite. À un moment, Niall tomba sur un tag qui accrocha son regard. Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Niall Horan. Le résumé disait que Niall tombait plusieurs fois de suite sur Zayn et Liam qui avaient du sexe et que Niall participait à un moment donné. Malgré le fait que Niall était ouvert d'esprit, il n'avait jamais vraiment osé lire des fics où il était avec un des gars. Il trouvait étrange de s'imaginer faire des choses avec un de ses amis, encore plus ensuite de leur faire face. Mais cette fic l'attira puisqu'elle avait quelque chose de réelle. Pas que Niall avait déjà eu du sexe avec ses amis, loin de là. Mais il était déjà arrivé qu'il tombe nez à nez (ou enfin, façon de parler) avec Zayn et Liam ayant du sexe ensemble. C'était arrivé même deux fois. Une fois alors qu'ils étaient dans les toilettes et une autre dans le bus. Chaque fois il en était resté un peu traumatisé, s'éloignant en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter que les gars sachent qu'il les avait vu. Mais les images étaient tout de même restées gravées longtemps dans sa mémoire et Niall se devait d'admettre que l'image de Zayn à genoux devant Liam, les lèvres étirées autour de son membre, regardant Liam avec des yeux complètement ravagés, l'avait hanté longtemps lors de ses séances seul. Il n'avait pu faire autrement. Zayn était beau, magnifique même. Et Liam. Que dire du corps parfait de Liam. Niall n'avait pu s'enlever l'image qu'après plusieurs séances très intense de sexe avec sa main. Par la suite, il les avait encore vu dans la pièce arrière du bus. Cette fois, Niall avait voulu s'éloigner le plus subtilement possible, mais il était entré sans faire exprès en reculant dans la porte et Zayn et Liam l'avaient entendu. Ils s'étaient à peine arrêtés de faire ce qu'ils faisaient, gardant la main de chacun dans le pantalon de l'autre, fixant Niall, lui intimant de s'en aller avec leur regard. Niall avait simplement bredouiller un truc incompréhensible et s'était retourné prestement, fermant la porte derrière lui. Si encore une fois il avait terminé sa course dans les toilettes à se masturber en pensant à ses deux amis, ça ne concernait que lui. 

Alors tomber sur une fic où la fiction croisait la réalité, c'était un peu trop pour Niall pour qu'il puisse résister. Il se précipita donc pour ouvrir la fic et commencer à la lire attentivement. Tout au long de sa lecture, il trouvait que Ziam étaient particulièrement intense dans leur séance de sexe, se touchant dès que Niall était dans les parages. Il trouvait le tout un peu exagéré, mais vraiment très hot, donc il ne s'en plaignit pas. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au moment où il participait, Niall ne pu s'empêcher de glisser la main dans son pantalon et commencer à se caresser tout en lisant. Les images que la fic générait dans son esprit était vraiment excitante et enivrante. Niall dû même se mordre la lèvre à un moment pour ne pas faire de bruits trop illicites. Plus il lisait, plus sa main bougeait vite sur son membre, utilisant le liquide lubrifiant pour humidifier son membre et faciliter le glissement de sa main. Il glissait son pouce le long de la veine si sensible le long de son pénis, grognant sous la sensation. Lorsque son personnage atteint l'orgasme, Niall dû arrêter de lire pour fermer les yeux et laisser ses sensations le submerger afin de vivre complètement l'extase qui l'envahi. Il se déversa dans sa main et dans ses pantalons. Il resta dans cette position, respirant profondément, reprenant son souffle après un orgasme aussi fort. Il fini de lire la fic et eu un sourire en coin lorsqu'il apprit que Zayn et Liam avaient tout fait pour réussir à avoir Niall dans leur ébats amoureux. Il essuya ensuite sa main sur un papier mouchoir, tenta tant bien que mal de nettoyer son pantalon, referma son portable et le mit de côté. Il était beaucoup trop confortable et paresseux pour se lever alors il s'étendit simplement, ferma les lumières et s'engouffra dans ses couvertures. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il s'imagina blottit contre Liam et Zayn et se demanda si un jour il pourrait savoir l'effet que ça ferait d'avoir ces deux amis contre lui dans son lit. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il s'endormit presque aussitôt. 

* * * 

Niall ne pensa plus à cette fic qu'en de rares occasions lorsqu'il se masturbait à la va-vite dans la douche ou le soir avant de dormir. Il n'avait pas relu de fics semblables non plus puisqu'il n'en avait pas retrouvé et n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps non plus. Les soirs de shows se succédaient et il commençait à avoir hâte d'avoir une petite soirée tranquille. Justement, le lendemain, rien ne les attendait et il pourrait enfin dormir jusqu'en après-midi et ne rien faire de toute la journée. Plus il y pensait, plus il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Mais avant, il avait encore un après-midi à passer et un show ce soir-là dans une autre ville américaine. Il était backstage avec des membres du staff, discutant et blaguant jusqu'à ce que Paul lui dise qu'il devait se rendre dans leur loge pour essayer des vêtements. Il hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea au pas de course vers la loge. Lorsqu'il y entra, il s'attendait à voir Caroline qui l'attendait, mais à la place, il trouva Zayn assis sur le sofa, un portable sur les genoux. 

“As-tu vu Caroline?” demanda Niall à Zayn qui releva tranquillement la tête du portable. Celui-ci fit non de la tête avant de fixer son regard sur Niall. Ce dernier le regarda étrangement, se demandant ce qui se passait avec lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander, Niall baissa les yeux sur le portable que Zayn avait sur les genoux et se rendit compte que c'était le sien. 

“Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon portable?” demanda Niall. Zayn paru sortir de sa transe et répondit à Niall d'une voix un peu perdue.  
“Je... je voulais te l'emprunter pour chercher un truc.”  
“Ok... est-ce que ça va? T'as l'air un peu perdu...” 

Zayn hocha simplement la tête une fois de plus et ouvrit la bouche pour ensuite la refermer. Comme s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase. Niall haussa un sourcil, voulant inciter Zayn à parler. Celui-ci s'en trouva sûrement revigoré puisqu'il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau et cette fois-ci une question en sortit. Par contre, Niall aurait voulu n'avoir jamais insisté pour que Zayn la pose. 

“Niall, pourquoi as-tu une fanfiction de Liam, toi et moi qui ont du sexe dans tes favoris?” 

Niall voulait répondre. Il voulait répondre quelque chose de simple, de drôle, qui le disculpait. Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre? C'est pour un ami? C'est pour rire? C'est bien écrit? Aucune réponse ne pouvait faire à ce genre de situation. Niall se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas simplement faire un rewind sur le moment et faire en sorte que la question ne sorte jamais de la bouche de Zayn. Mais non, il était dans la réalité et dans la réalité il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et il devait vivre avec la conséquence de ses actions. Il savait que les autres avaient son mot de passe et empruntait parfois son portable. Pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas fait en sorte de cacher ses favoris? Était-il naïf à ce point? Ou avait-il espéré inconsciemment que Zayn les trouve et lui pose exactement cette question? Niall n'en savait trop, il était un peu perdu et il avait chaud, très chaud. Il se contenta alors de simplement hausser une épaule avant de regarder le plancher. Personne ne bougea pendant quelques instants et Zayn parla enfin. 

“Tu veux dire que... que tu l'as lu?” demanda-t-il d'une petite voix que Niall ne lui reconnaissait pas. Une fois de plus Niall répondit simplement d'un haussement d'épaules et Zayn fit un bruit qui fit relever la tête de Niall pour le regarder. 

“T'es sérieux Nialler? Tu lis des fics de nous trois qui baisent ensemble?” dit Zayn de sa voix la plus normale mais qui fit trembler tous les os de Niall. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Zayn faisait en sorte que Niall était à fleur de peau. Il ne savait pas trop quoi par contre.

Zayn ferma finalement le portable et le mit de côté. Il se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Niall. Ce dernier n'osa le regarder, fixant toujours un point passionnant sur le plancher. 

“Est-ce que tu te masturbe en pensant à nous trois ensembles Nialler?” souffla Zayn dans l'oreille de Niall ce qui fit parcourir des frissons tout le long de la peau de ce dernier. Niall ne répondit rien, mais un bruit inquiétant sortit du fond de sa gorge et Zayn rit un peu de façon machiavélique avant de continuer vers la porte de la loge. 

“On se voit tout à l'heure Niall.” dit simplement Zayn en sortant de la loge, laissant Niall seul avec un début d'érection et le visage en feu de honte et d'excitation. Mais que c'était-il passé? Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se poser plus de question puisque Caroline entra à ce moment pour lui présenter des vêtements différents qu'il pourrait porter pour le show du soir. Ça l'aida à se distraire de ce qui venait de se passer, mais à peine. Il réussi à éviter pour le reste de l'après-midi et Zayn et Liam, mais lorsqu'il les vit juste avant le show, les deux le regardèrent avec une certaine lueur des les yeux qui alluma un feu des plus intense dans le corps de Niall. Il dû se faire violence pour s'arracher à leurs regards brûlants pour se concentrer sur le spectacle à venir. Mais même pendant les deux heures de show, il sentit sur lui la lourdeur de leurs regards et de leurs sous-entendu et lorsque le spectacle se termina enfin, il fût des plus heureux de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se soustraire à Zayn et Liam. Mais c'était sans compter leur persévérance. 

* * * 

Niall venait tout juste de sortir de la douche lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa porte. Il la regarda avec un air surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à pouvoir voir au travers qui ça pouvait bien être. Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il s'avança vers la porte et regarda par le judas. Ce qu'il vit lui fit tourner le sang de l'autre sens. De l'autre côté de la porte se tenaient Zayn et Liam, les cheveux encore mouillés de leur douche, habillés en mou, un pantalon ouaté pour Zayn et un t-shirt à l'encolure tellement échancrée qu'on pouvait voir jusqu'à son tatou sur son torse et un pantalon ouaté et rien d'autre pour Liam. Son torse musclé était à la vue de tous et Niall se demanda comment Zayn pouvait le laisser se promener ainsi. S'il avait eu son mot à dire, Niall aurait voulu garder le corps de Liam que pour lui. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait faire semblant d'être déjà endormi, Zayn parla de l'autre côté de la porte. 

“Niall ouvre, on sait que tu ne dors pas. On a entendu la douche se fermer il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Allez, ouvre!” Niall soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux détrempés. Il n'avait pas moyen de se sauver. Il y avait bien une porte qui donnait sur un balcon, mais sa chambre se trouvait au 10e étage de l'édifice, donc aucun moyen de sortir. Il n'allait pas commencer à faire comme Tom Cruise dans Mission Impossible et se tenir à la force de ses bras sur les fenêtres. Il n'avait définitivement pas les bras assez forts et n'avait pas non plus l'équipement composé de suces assez fortes pour porter son poids. Il se contenta de soupirer de nouveau et de finalement ouvrir la porte. Zayn lui sourit d'un sourire attendrit qui surpris Niall. Liam avait une main dans le bas du dos de Zayn et lorsque ce dernier entra dans la chambre, Liam suivit en ne lâchant pas Zayn, mais en déposant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Niall. Niall referma alors la porte, comprenant que les deux avaient décidés de squatter sa chambre. Il se retourna et vit quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas. Liam et Zayn s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, debout, là, dans le centre de la chambre de Niall. Malheureusement pour lui, l'image était encore plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs et un bruit s'échappa de sa bouche. Entendant cela, Ziam cessèrent de s'embrasser pour regarder Niall. Liam fixait Niall des yeux, semblant surpris. Zayn quant à lui souriait pleinement, le nez dans l'épaule de Liam, les yeux sur Niall. 

“Je te l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas?” dit Zayn à Liam tout en regardant Niall qui rougissait à vu d'oeil. Liam répondit simplement par un hochement de tête, toujours abasourdit par la réaction de Niall. 

“Je te l'avais dit que Nialler avait envie de nous.” À ces mots, Niall gémit une fois de plus sans pouvoir se retenir. Avait-il vraiment envie d'eux? La question ne se posait même pas. Oui il en avait envie. Pourrait-il passer à l'acte? Si Zayn et Liam l'invitaient, il ne voyait même pas comment il pourrait dire non. Ce fût alors que Zayn releva la tête doucement et regarda Liam dans les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Liam le fixa un instant et Zayn fit la moue. Niall comprit qu'ils discutaient silencieusement entre eux et il se sentit un peu à part puisqu'il ne comprenait pas à propos de quoi ils débattaient. Par contre, lorsque Liam posa son regard sur Niall une fois de plus et rougit, Zayn sourit largement et regarda Niall à nouveau. Ce dernier, sous les regards insistants des deux autres, se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. Et puisqu'il ne portait que sa serviette autour de la taille, son rougissement était exposé au grand jour. Zayn tendit alors une main vers lui et Niall la regarda. 

“Tu viens Nialler?” dit-il simplement. Niall regarda la main de Zayn et regarda ensuite Liam qui lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Il hocha un peu la tête, comme pour l'inciter à prendre la main de Zayn et c'est ce qui fit qu'il se lança. Il ne trouvait aucune raison de ne pas se lancer tête première dans cette histoire. Enfin, non, il en trouvait plein. Plein de très très bonnes raisons de ne pas avancer et tendre la main vers Zayn. Mais à ce moment, toutes ces raisons n'étaient rien comparativement au sourire avenant de Liam et aux yeux pervers de Zayn. Niall avait confiance en ses deux amis et il savait qu'ils ne feraient rien pour lui faire du mal ou pour l'humilier. Alors s'ils étaient là tous les deux, dans sa chambre, c'est qu'ils avaient eux aussi envie de lui et ça, Niall n'aurait rien pu faire contre l'excitation qui le gagna juste à cette pensée.

Il s'avança donc d'un pas timide et tendis la main vers Zayn pour la déposer dans la sienne. Zayn tira alors légèrement pour approcher Niall un peu plus vers lui. Niall se vit contraint d'avancer encore de deux pas, jusqu'à être qu'à une demi longueur de bras de ses deux amis. À cette distance, il pouvait clairement voir la peau rougie de Liam et les yeux remplis de désirs de Zayn. Niall se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que faire ni que dire. Mais Zayn, lui, semblait exactement savoir quoi faire puisqu'il réagit immédiatement en apportant la main de Niall à sa bouche et pour refermer ses lèvres autour de son majeur. Immédiatement, Niall sentit la langue de Zayn s'enrouler autour de son doigt et un son guttural sortit de sa gorge. Zayn le regardait droit dans les yeux, lui promettant une luxure sans borne et les genoux de Niall lui lâchèrent presque. Voyant probablement qu'il était en position précaire, Liam glissa un bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui pour le retenir. Niall se retrouva donc le torse contre le flanc de Liam, le majeur toujours entre les lèvres de Zayn. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter ceux de son ami, se retrouvant hypnotisé par son regard. Alors que Zayn mordillait doucement la peau de son doigt, Niall sentit le souffle de Liam dans son cou et ses lèvres se déposer au même endroit. Niall gémit une fois de plus, tentant de se retenir un peu mais ne réussissant guère. 

“Il est incroyable avec sa bouche, non?” lui dit Liam entre deux baisers, relevant ensuite la tête pour regarder Zayn. Ce dernier avait enfin détourné le regard de Niall pour croiser celui de Liam. Liam lui sourit avec tant d'amour que Niall eut envie d'être celui qui se faisait regarder ainsi. Zayn se décida finalement à lâcher prise sur la main de Niall et parla. 

“Je veux que tu l'embrasses” dit-il en regardant Liam dans les yeux. “Je veux que vous vous embrassiez. Je suis certain que vous allez être magnifique tous les deux.” Liam hocha la tête doucement et se retourna vers Niall. Ce dernier dû détourner son regard de Zayn pour fixer ses yeux bleus sur ceux bruns de son ami. Liam lui sourit doucement, caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et se pencha vers lui. Niall avait quelques centimètres de moins que ses deux amis, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être vulnérable et ce n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise sensation. Liam se pencha alors jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son ami et le regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux en quête d'un regret. Voyant Liam aussi attentif et attentionné envers lui donna la poussée que Niall avait de besoin pour plonger et réduisit l'espace entre ses lèvres et celles de Liam. Leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent ensemble puisque Niall avait été un peu trop avide de presser ses lèvres sur celles de Liam. Mais Liam s'ajusta à Niall et bientôt ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, se délectant du goût de l'autre, oubliant tout, peut-être sauf Zayn qui tenait toujours la main de Niall entre la sienne et qui exerça une pression un peu plus forte sur celle-ci. Niall ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il tentait de se retenir à quelque chose ou s'il tentait de leur rappeler qu'il était toujours là, mais il ne pouvait faire autre chose en ce moment que d'apprécier la chaleur du corps de Liam contre le sien et de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Niall remonta son bras dans le dos de Liam et vint le déposer dans le creux de ses reins. Son autre main serra celle de Zayn et il reçu une réponse de celui-ci, comme un code Morse improvisé. Il se doutait que de l'autre côté, Zayn avait probablement refermé sa main sur la hanche de Liam, serrant délibérément afin d'incruster ses doigts dans la peau de son amoureux. Il savait que Zayn pouvait être un peu brusque avec Liam, mais Niall ne se doutait pas que Liam aimait ce côté de Zayn dans leur vie sexuelle. Leur baiser s'éternisa. Niall ne voyait pas de raison de cesser d'embrasser Liam à part le fait peut-être qu'il voudrait faire la même chose avec Zayn. Et ce fût peut-être cette pensée qui fit s'arrêter Liam et qui descendit plutôt le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou pour venir embrasser sa clavicule et mordiller la peau de son épaule. Niall détourna la tête afin de laisser libre court à Liam et ce fût ainsi qu'il se retrouva à la portée de Zayn qui en profita et qui introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de Niall. Ce dernier gémit de bonheur puisqu'enfin il pouvait goûter aux lèvres de son autre ami et elles étaient aussi bonnes, sinon plus. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus à en perdre haleine et les sensations de Niall semblaient décuplées avec la langue de Zayn qui caressait la sienne inlassablement et les dents de Liam qui gratouillaient la peau sensible de son cou. Une fois de plus Niall se sentit presque faible, ses genoux voulant lâcher sous son poids. Par contre, une fois de plus Liam était là pour le retenir et la poigne de son bras autour de sa taille se raffermie. Zayn finalement dû avoir besoin d'air puisqu'il s'éloigna de la bouche de Niall et le gratifia d'un sourire pervers. 

“Allez, viens Niall.” dit Zayn en faisant quelques pas vers le lit, tirant Niall avec lui ainsi que Liam puisque les deux étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Liam alla s'asseoir sur le lit, le dos accoté au mur et fit ensuite signe à Niall de venir s'installer entre ses jambes. Niall hésita un peu, trouvant la position très intime. Mais ne venaient-ils pas de s'embrasser? S'il pouvait faire avec ça, il pouvait bien faire avec l'idée de s'asseoir contre le torse de Liam. Il grimpa donc sur le lit et s'approcha de Liam. Ce fût ce moment que choisi Zayn pour tirer sur la serviette de Niall qui tenait encore jusque là par miracle pour que Niall se retrouve complètement nu. Ce dernier émit un son de surprise et ne su trop comment réagir à sa soudaine nudité puisque Zayn pouvait maintenant voir son derrière complètement et Liam, quant à lui, tout son devant qui contenait une érection grandissante. Niall se figea donc, ne sachant trop que faire, comme si son cerveau avait décidé d'arrêter de fonctionner. Liam ne l'aida guère à s'en remettre puisque ses yeux parcoururent son corps en entier pour s'arrêter sur son érection, voyageant le long de son torse pâle et ses hanches. Ses yeux remontèrent finalement vers le visage de Niall et sa main vint se déposer derrière le crâne de Niall. Exerçant une pression, il approcha la tête de Niall vers lui et déposa une fois de plus ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. Niall gémit une fois de plus, le baiser étant incroyable et sa position un peu précaire, faisant étalage de son corps devant les yeux avides de ses deux amis. Alors qu'il embrassait Liam à en oublier son nom une fois de plus, il sentit le lit bouger derrière lui et il sentit une caresse le long de sa cuisse droite qui remonta sur sa hanche et bifurqua sur sa fesse, la massant vigoureusement. Ensuite, un baiser humide se déposa dans le creux de son dos et Niall ne put s'empêcher d'arquer le dos sous la sensation. Il entendit derrière lui Zayn grogner et déposer un autre baiser et un autre et un autre jusqu'à ce que la peau de son dos et de ses fesses ne frémisse de plaisir sous l'attention de son ami. 

“Ton derrière Niall. Il est si parfait. Je voudrais le dévorer.” dit Zayn en mettant presqu'en oeuvre ses paroles puisqu'il prit une mordée de la fesse gauche de Niall ce qui fit en sorte qui lâcha la bouche de Liam pour évacuer un cri étouffé de sa bouche. Liam le regarda d'un regard attendrit, caressant ses cheveux. Niall se retrouva submergé par un trop plein d'émotion et eu presque le goût de pleurer tellement il se sentait important et apprécié tout à coup, étant le centre d'attention de ses amis. Finalement, ce ne furent pas des larmes qui coula sur ses joues, mais bien un cri qui sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit un appendice humide s'insérer entre ses fesses. Appréciant probablement sa réaction, Zayn recommença son manège, écartant de ses mains les deux pommes de fesse de Niall et plongeant sa langue dans l'espace maintenant dégagé. Niall tenta cette fois de retenir son cri mais en fut incapable. Il se projeta alors vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que son front soit contre l'épaule de Liam, enfonçant son visage dans la peau de son ami, ne sachant trop s'il voulait disparaître ou ne faire qu'un avec Liam. Ce dernier continua simplement de caresser les cheveux de Niall, son cou, ses épaules, son dos, ses bras. Plus Niall gémissait sous les gestes de Zayn, plus Liam redoublait de caresses. 

“N'est-ce pas qu'il a une langue experte?” dit Liam dans le creux de son oreille et Niall ne pu faire autre chose que de se lamenter plus fort. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'une telle chose pouvait se faire et que les sensations qui en découleraient le ferait se tordre et gémir. À un moment où il pensait s'être habitué à cette intrusion inhabituelle, Zayn en rajouta et inséra doucement un doigt à l'intérieur de Niall. Ce dernier cria si fort qu'il pensait peut-être avoir alerté tout l'étage. 

“Relaxe Niall, relaxe. Tu vas voir, ça va être bon, tu vas aimé ça. Il faut simplement que tu te relaxe, d'accord? Peux-tu faire ça pour mon baby?” murmurait Liam en une litanie incessante dans l'oreille de Niall. Le jeune irlandais ne l'entendait presque pas. Ses oreilles lui cillaient et il ne savait plus si les sensations qui le submergeaient étaient bonnes ou pas. Mais il savait qu'il faisait confiance à Zayn et Liam et alors il se relaxa comme Liam lui demandait et Zayn pu insérer son doigt un peu plus loin en Niall. Ce dernier grimaça, ne sachant pas plus s'il aimait ça ou pas, étant sur le point de s'éloigner et de dire à Zayn d'arrêter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps puisque Zayn plia son doigt et vint masser un endroit précis à l'intérieur de Niall qui lui donna une sensation nouvelle, un genre de gratouillement. Et plus Zayn massait cet endroit, plus Niall avait chaud et tremblait. Alors lorsque Zayn entra un deuxième doigts et qu'à eux deux ils appuyèrent fortement contre cet endroit précis, Niall cria une fois de plus, mais cette fois de plaisir et d'extase. Maintenant il savait ce qu'il ressentait et il voulait se laisser submerger par cette sensation. Il avait chaud partout, il tremblait de tous ses membres et ses hanches roulaient d'elles-mêmes pour venir à la rencontre des doigts de Zayn. C'était comme si c'était trop et pas assez à la fois. Parfois il avait l'impression de vouloir se soustraire aux gestes de Zayn et une seconde plus tard il roulait des hanches pour ressentir plus et encore plus. Liam lui parlait encore, le caressait, l'embrassait, mais Niall ne s'en rendait presque plus compte. Toute son attention était tournée vers Zayn et cet endroit en lui qui le faisait sentir si bien. À un moment, la vague de chaleur fut si forte et si intense qu'il pensait qu'il allait atteindre l'orgasme, mais finalement ça n'arriva pas et Niall en gémit presque. Il voulait venir, il voulait atteindre le paroxysme. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le désir était trop gros, les sensations trop intenses et il n'était plus cohérent. Il tentait de parler, de dire à Liam ou à Zayn de faire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait, que des gémissements et de petits cris. 

“Li... ah! S'il... Li!” il ne su comment, mais Liam sembla comprendre quelque chose puisqu'alors que Zayn accélérait ses mouvements, rendant Niall un peu plus fou, Liam glissa une main sur le torse de son ami jusqu'à son membre et l'enserra dans sa main. Il commença à pomper vigoureusement mais Niall n'eut besoin que de quelques à-coup et se il déversa en quatre grands filets de sperme sur ton torse et celui de Liam. Il essaya de rester dans sa position initiale au-dessus de Liam mais en fût incapable et s'effondra sur son ami. Les doigts de Zayn se retirèrent de son intérieur et Niall gémit sous la sensation étrange de perte. Liam continua de le caresser doucement et Niall cru bien qu'il allait s'endormir ainsi. Mais c'était sans compté l'excitation qui avait gagnée ses deux amis et qui demandaient à être libérée. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Zayn bouger derrière lui et s'approcher au-dessus de son corps. Il vint embrasser Liam par-dessus son épaule et il l'entendit grogner. Finalement il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un filet gluant et humide lui arriva dans le bas du dos et sur les fesses. Il sentit le liquide s'égoutter lentement vers sa craque et Niall eut une légère grimace sous la sensation. Zayn s'échoua à leur gauche, complètement débauché. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, sa peau foncée rougie par leurs ébats, ses yeux pétillants, son membre encore un peu tendu, reposant sur son ventre plat. L'image était magnifique et Niall failli avoir une nouvelle érection qu'à le voir. 

Bientôt, par contre, il sentit Liam bouger un peu sous lui et grogner. Niall se releva à contrecoeur de son matelas improvisé et regarda Liam. Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants, presque fiévreux. Ses cheveux étaient trop courts pour être sans dessus dessous comme ceux de Zayn, mais sa peau était d'un rose parfait qui donnait l'envie à Niall de sentir sa chaleur sous ses lèvres. Il prit donc l'initiative d'embrasser Liam sur la joue et ensuite sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa goulûment, profitant du moment de surprise de Liam pour passer sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Rapidement, il sentit Liam bouger son bassin sous lui et l'érection de celui-ci frottait contre le bassin de Niall. Celui-ci se mit à bouger au-dessus de Liam pour favoriser le frottement. Par contre, ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas, ce fût que Liam prenne le dessus de leur ébats et bascule Niall sur le dos, le surplombant de tout son corps. Liam, ansi libéré de ses mouvements, pu baisser son pantalon et cambrer ses hanches pour les frotter contre celles de Niall faisant se heurter leur deux membres. Liam grognait et gémissait au-dessus de Niall, l'embrassant fougueusement, mordillant sa lèvre, goûtant sa langue. Les va-et-vient de Liam se firent plus rapides et chaotiques et Niall comprit qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme. Dans un élan de confiance, Niall empoigna le membre de Liam et serra juste assez sa main pour que Liam puisse continuer ses va-et-vient dans l'espace restreint que formait ses doigts. Ce fût ainsi que Liam enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Niall et vint dans un soubresaut et un gémissement qui fût étouffé par la peau de Niall. Liam tenta de ne pas s'effondrer sur Niall et se déplaça de côté pour éviter de le faire. Il se laissa tomber de son côté droit, opposé à Zayn. 

“Wow, c'était hot de vous voir tous les deux.” dit Zayn qui semblait presque autant à bout de souffle que Liam et Niall. Niall vit le sourire de Liam s'élargir et il se rendit compte que le sien était presque aussi large. Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, reprenant leur souffle, regardant le plafond ou cherchant quelque chose à dire. Ce fût finalement Liam qui brisa le silence. 

“Et puis Niall? Était-ce à la hauteur de tes fantasmes?” 

Les deux se retournèrent vers Niall et celui-ci se sentit rougir malgré tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Il fit non de la tête et vit le visage de ses amis se défaire. 

“Non. C'était encore mieux.” répondit-il simplement, souriant à pleines dents aux deux amoureux. Liam se mit à rire fortement et Zayn asséna une tape sans force du revers de la main sur l'estomac de Niall. 

“T'es con.” lui dit Zayn en se retournant vers lui et en se blottissant contre son corps, la tête sur son épaule. Niall rit légèrement, mais passa tout de même son bras sous la tête de Zayn afin de pouvoir caresser ses cheveux comme il savait que Zayn adorait. Comme de fait, Zayn ferma les yeux et huma de bonheur. Liam de son côté s'approcha aussi de Niall et vint déposer un baiser sur le front de son ami et de son amoureux. 

“Moi je trouve que c'était franchement cool et qu'on devrait refaire ça.” dit-il en se blotissant à son tour contre Niall, son front contre la tempe de son ami et son bras par-dessus les corps des deux autres. Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un simple bruit d'approbation de Zayn et un léger hochement de tête de Niall. Ils étaient tous trop épuisés pour répondre quoi que se soit. Et alors que la respiration de Zayn se calmait et prenait un rythme régulier et que les doigts de Liam formaient un pattern intéressant sur la peau du torse de Niall, ce dernier sourit au plafond, se disant que parfois, la réalité dépasse la fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> *se cache* je suis un peu gênée encore (je comprends pas pourquoi je le suis encore après tout ce que j'ai écris) c'est quelque chose de nouveau... (pas le 3some, mais le rimming oui) et puis ben voilà... le pire c'est que rien n'était prévu. C'est venu comme ça, tout bonnement, alors que j'écrivais... J'espère que vous aurez apprécié tout de même! :) Merci pour vos commentaires!


End file.
